Currently, the method of skinning a game animal after death is very generic: The hunter uses a knife to incise and remove the skin and underlying connective tissue of the animal. The chief difficulty has to do with controlling the depth of the incision used to remove the skin and connective tissue. Such incisions tend to be long and shallow and are difficult to make using a straight bladed knife.
What is needed then is a knife with a spherical tip such that the spherical tip is retained beneath the connective tissue of the skin as the knife is moved to incise the skin and connective tissue.
What is also needed is a knife where the top edge of the blade is sharpened and the lower edge of the blade is unsharpened.
What is also needed is a knife with a concavely curved blade from tip to handle.
What is also needed is a knife with a puncturing tip for making a hole in the skin and connective tissue of the game animal.
Finally, what is needed is a method of using the above described knife to skin a game animal.